


мстители копия фигурки железный человек наташа капитан америка зимний солдат копия оригинал

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Миди R+ [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018
Summary: Ник Фьюри сошёл с ума, весь мир сошёл с ума и вообще цирк, и Тони не знает, за что хвататься — за голову или за ведро с попкорном.





	мстители копия фигурки железный человек наташа капитан америка зимний солдат копия оригинал

**Author's Note:**

> AU, стеб, глум, автора вштырило. Тони — Железный человек, гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп, шерлок холмс я буду, сука, в остальном — но ровер. Тор и Локи — (очень предположительно) китайские шпионы.

— Слышал новости, Старк? — без предисловий спросил Фьюри.

— Это про то, как ЩИТ откопал во льдах капитана Сосульку? — Тони фыркнул. — А как же. Это уже вторую неделю транслируют без передышки по всем каналам, во всех новостях и самых захудалых газетенках. Черт, да даже спортивные таблоиды об этом напечатали, хотя уж им-то зачем?! Пришлось отложить релиз новой линейки старкфонов — все равно хрен заметят.

Фьюри перекосился и громко заскрипел зубами.

— Старк, умоляю, напоминай мне постоянно, что соглашаться на допуск прессы на секретную экспедицию — дерьмовая идея.

— Так зачем допустили? — логично удивился Тони.

— Ты же в курсе насчет этой «секретной» шумихи с растратой бюджета в генштабе?

— Ну да, Роуди говорил. — Тони почесал макушку. — Всего-то несколько сотен миллионов пропало, подумаешь.

— Хорошо быть тобой, — грустно сказал Фьюри. — Так вот, сейчас все агентства трясет и лихорадит — все перепроверяют бухгалтерию, подчищают хвосты, и делают себе «положительный имидж» в глазах общественности. — Он покачал пальцами в воздухе, обозначая кавычки. — Мы не исключение. Но поскольку подавляющее большинство наших операций и проектов идут под грифом «сверхсекретно», мы решили допустить прессу к безобидным и бесполезным вещам, вроде поиска капитана Америка. Экспедиция в Антрактику с одной стороны, достаточно захватывающе, с другой…

— Совершенно бесполезно.

— Точно. — Фьюри раздраженно прошелся туда-сюда. — Не пойми неправильно, Старк, если б я думал, что есть хоть какой-то шанс, что мы найдем Капитана именно в этот раз, все было бы совсем не так.

— Если бы да кабы… так, ну нашли вы капитана, пресса об этом раструбила… Дальше-то что? — Тони покрутил рукой.

— По последнему репортажу, капитан Америка был разморожен и медленно приходит в себя, и потом будет доступен для интервью. — Фьюри шлепнул по столу Дейли Ньюс. — Ну, ты в курсе.

— Вся гребаная Америка и Евразия в курсе. — Тони приподнял брови, с любопытством наблюдая за Фьюри. Пересказ газетных хроник никак не объяснял ни срочности визита, ни явной нервозности директора.

— Разморозить-то мы его разморозили. Только капитан Америка не «приходит в себя». Он, видишь ли, умер. Через несколько минут после разморозки, а может, и во время оной, не приходя в сознание.

— Ой.

— И это, — с каким-то мазохистским весельем продолжил Фьюри, — еще не самое худшее.

— Не худшее?

— Не-а. Мы, как ты понимаешь, сразу взяли у него кровь на анализы. Еще пока он был жив. Ну, относительно жив. Лично я вообще думаю, что ледяная заморозка убила его еще тогда, в сорок пятом. Ну, и после официальной констатации смерти кровушки с него нацедили. В обоих вариантах — ни намека на следы сыворотки Эрскина.

— Это как? — не понял Тони.

— А вот так. Дальше — больше. Мы сравнили фото и видео из архивов Стива Роджерса до сыворотки с парнем из самолета — все эксперты в один голос твердят, что это разные люди. Мимические морщинки, форма черепа, ногтей, линия роста волос, рисунок сетчатки глаз — это сыворотка не могла изменить.

— То есть… Стив Роджерс, который получил сыворотку, это один человек, а капитан Америка в самолете, без нее — вообще другой? — с недоумением уточнил Тони. — Чего-то я в этой схеме не понимаю.

— Не ты один. — Фьюри безрадостно усмехнулся. — Так что я пошел к Пегги Картер. Она уже знала новости из газет, была готова к моему визиту и рассказала мне все. — Фьюри снова громко заскрипел зубами.

— Должно быть, интересная история, — осторожно произнес Тони.

— Охуенно интересная. — Фьюри вскинул руки вверх. — Не было никакой сыворотки. То есть, исследования велись, но все испытания были безуспешны.

— О мой бог! — Тони начал быстро складывать два и два.

— А Эрскин очень не хотел терять грант на исследование. Но результатов все не было и не было, военная комиссия собиралась закрыть проект, и старый хрыч решился на аферу.

— О мой бог. Он провернул фокус Копперфильда. — Тони прикрыл рот ладонью. — В кабинку заходит одна девушка, а выходит другая. Ебаааать… И шишки из генштаба на это купились. И даже мой папаша… Минуточку, а он знал?

— Я не уверен. — Фьюри устало потер лицо. — Может и знал. В всяком случае, щит капитана был разработан прежде всего для защиты от пуль, а не как оружие нападения. Но какое это теперь имеет значение… Стивен Роджерс лег в лабораторную капсулу и исчез, а вместо него вышел двухметровый «суперсолдат». Грант, мать его, Коллинз.

— А с мелким что стало? Со Стивом Роджерсом? — рассеяно уточнил Тони.

Фьюри раздраженно дернул плечом.

— Кто знает. Хотя, если подумать, теперь я понимаю, он очень был похож на умершего несколько лет назад мужа мисс Картер.

— Но тетя Пег же любила капитана Америку? — непритворно удивился Тони.

— Старк, мне похуй на их любовный треугольник. У меня на руках проблема национального масштаба. Если мы объявим, что отрытый капитан Америка мертв, до его тела доберутся раньше или позже, так или иначе, и вся эта афера выплывет наружу. Это будет огромный удар по престижу не только ЩИТа, но и всей Америки в целом.

— Да-а, шоу еще то будет, — согласился Тони мечтательно. — Жду не дождусь. А от меня-то ты чего хочешь, Ник? Машину времени, чтоб отмотать все назад?

— О, если бы… — Фьюри вздохнул. — Тони, ты можешь сделать облегченную версию твоего костюма? Очень-очень облегченную, чтобы можно было замаскировать под капитанскую броню?

Тони сузил глаза. По имени Фьюри обращался к нему крайне редко — только тогда, когда было что-то очень-очень надо, настолько, что старый динозавр был готов просить, льстить и делиться государственными секретами, лишь бы получить желаемое. На памяти Тони такое случалось только дважды.

— Вот сразу не скажу… — медленно протянул он. — Зачем вам костюм, теперь-то, директор? Мертвому, уж простите, капитану, совершенно все равно, в чем его будут хоронить. Вы ж его похороните? Или всего целиком по косточкам разберете?

— А смысл? — флегматично ответил Фьюри. — Без сыворотки, чего там не видели? Пышных похорон, конечно, не будет, но место на Арлингтонском ему найдется. Парень все-таки умер героем. Похороним с воинскими почестями… но как Гранта Коллинза.

— Не как Капитана Америку? — въедливо уточнил Тони.

Фьюри… тут Тони не поверил своим глазам: Фьюри смутился.

— Я подумал и решил, что есть способ минимизировать потери, — изрек он.

— Да ну?! Каким образом?

Фьюри почесал подбородок. Поскреб лысую макушку, без нужды поправил воротник своего пижонского плаща. И выдал:

— Повторить то, что провернул Эрскин.

Тони выпучил глаза и открыл рот, имитируя золотую рыбку.

— Скажи мне, что это не то, что я думаю. Что ты не собираешься нанять какого-нибудь военного, чтоб он изображал капитана Америку, — выдавил он наконец.

— Ну-ну, я ж не такой глупый. — Фьюри покровительственно улыбнулся, и Тони облегченно выдохнул, но зря, так как Фьюри добавил: — Я собираюсь нанять для этого актера.

— Да ты рехнулся?!

 

 

***

 

— Тони, что ты натворил?!

— Ради разнообразия, ничего. — Тони зевнул и потер глаза, стряхивая корочку с ресниц.

— Ты послал мне пятьдесят роз в середине рабочей недели просто так? — голос Пеппер так и сочился недоверием.

— А, нет. Я просто внезапно понял, что ты чувствовала, когда я делал какую-нибудь очевидную глупость, но ничего не могла сделать. Подавляющее ощущение, должен сказать.

— И с чьей глупостью столкнулся ты? — заинтересованно спросила Пеппер. — Это должно быть что-то грандиозное, чтобы тебя проняло.

— Фьюри, — ехидно сообщил Тони.

— Директор секретного-не-совсем-правительственного-агентства? — удивилась Пеппер. — Тот страшный одноглазый дядька, который потерял чувство юмора вместе с молочными зубами?

— Он самый, и я не уверен, что у него были молочные зубы вообще. — Тони фыркнул. — Ты же в курсе всей этой шумихи с капитаном Америка?

— Конечно.

— Так вот, он умер после разморозки, и Фьюри собирается нанять вместо него актера.

— Тони, — осторожно спросила Пеппер после паузы, — а разве это не должно быть… не знаю, секретным?

— Ой. — Тони сел в постели и поморгал. — Ну, ты же никому не скажешь?

— Не скажу, — согласилась Пеппер. — Но теперь, пожалуй, я понимаю твои эмоции по этому поводу.

— А представь, каково Коулсону! — подхватил Тони. — Хотя, вполне возможно, от него-то как раз это капитально скрывают, чтоб мужик не самоубился от великого разочарования.

— Ты же не собираешься ему рассказывать? — нахмурилась Пеппер.

— Нет, конечно. — Тони фыркнул. — Лично я предпочту наблюдать за всем этим цирком с как можно более далекого расстояния. И, это самое. Пеппер. Купи мне какой-нибудь небольшой заводик по производству попкорна.

 

 

***

 

Нового Капитана Фьюри выбрал что надо — два метра росту, косая сажень в плечах и невинные младенческие голубые глазки. Тони было заранее жалко того, кто попытается отнять у этого дитяти конфетку. Звался парень Крис Эванс, но был согласен откликаться отныне и впредь на «Стива Роджерса».

— Ник, мой тебе совет, верни его, где взял, — без особой надежды посоветовал Тони, вычерчивая наброски схемы для тонкой суперброни капитанского костюма, пока Джарвис переводил в виртуальную плоскость снятые с Криса мерки. — Парень поплывет при первом же вопросе репортеров. Он краснел, когда я измерял его промежность! Он краснеет, когда врет, и краснеет, когда говорит о девочках! — Тони перевел дыхание, перекидывая телефон с одного уха на другое. — Я бы спросил, не похитил ли ты его из монастыря, но он слишком накачан, чтобы быть монахом.

— Много ты знаешь о монахах, — фыркнул Фьюри. — И не беспокойся, мы над капитаном… работаем. Он будет готов к своей роли.

— Ну-ну, — скептически протянул Тони. — Охота, конечно, пуще неволи. Но когда твой детка-Кэп укусит тебя за задницу, я скажу «Я же говорил!» и буду злорадствовать.

— Да сколько угодно, — великодушно разрешил Фьюри. — Главное, костюм сделай.

 

 

***

 

Сначала все шло, в общем, неплохо — новоявленный Капитан по прибытии на родную землю гладко произнес прочувствованную речь о величии Америки, патриотизме и готовности снова набить морду Гитлеру (что, по мнению Тони, которого никто, конечно, не спрашивал, звучало на редкость идиотски и пафосно), изящно отсалютовал в сторону орды фотографов и удалился в закат чуть ли не под ручку с довольно ухмыляющимся Фьюри. На самом деле уголок губ губ директора Щита был поднят где-то на миллиметр, но на его вечно мрачной физиономии это вполне могло сойти за победную ухмылку во все тридцать два зуба.

Потом еще около месяца все шло согласно планам директора — Роджерс светился на обложках всех более-менее значительных изданий, раздавал интервью, довольно удачно имитируя «хорошего парня» из сороковых, и ненавязчиво рекламировал здоровый образ жизни.

Идиллия кончилась, когда на прием к Фьюри попросилась симпатичная рыжая девушка с русским именем Наташа.

— Она из КГБ, точно тебе говорю! — панически вещал Фьюри, наклонившись веб-камере настолько близко, словно боялся, что из ниоткуда выскочат русские шпионы и ее отнимут. — Чертовы русские совсем страх потеряли, даже нормальное американское имя агентам не дают! Наташа! Романофф! Могла б сразу Наташей Ростовой представиться!

— Никки, мне кажется, у тебя наконец развилась профессиональная паранойя, — вздохнул Тони, распечатывая пакетик с черникой. — Нахуя русским сдался твой Капитан Америка?

— Не капитан, а сыворотка! — взвился Фьюри. — И я даже послать их шпионов на хуй не могу!

— Почему не можешь? — удивился Тони. — Это несложно, даже по-русски. Хочешь, на бумажке тебе напишу?

— Потому что это, черт возьми, этикет! — Фьюри стукнул головой об стол. — Даже если им глубоко похуй на проект «Капитан Америка», они все равно должны выказать внимание, иначе их не поймет уже наше чертово правительство!

— Как у вас, шпионов, все сложно, — обалдело пробормотал Тони. — То ли дело у нас, бизнесменов. Хочешь — юристов посылаешь, хочешь — наемных убийц…

— Не трави душу, Старк, лучше подскажи, что мне с ней делать-то?

— А почему сразу я? — не понял Тони. — Это твой проект, твой капитан, твой… твоя шпионка. Ты и разгребай.

— Так ты ж умный!

На это заявление Тони аж не нашелся что ответить. Ну, умный, да. Этого не отнимешь. Но фьюривские проблемы, тем более шпионские, он решать не подряжался. Но он же умный… Вот блин.

— Да отправь ты эту шпионку просто куда подальше, — наконец родил он идею. Если ты как бы не знаешь, что она шпион, но как бы знаешь, поэтому должен держать ее подальше от капитана?

— Логично, — пробормотал Фьюри. — А это мысль. Я не знаю, но вроде как знаю. А раз знаю… — и отключился, не прощаясь.

— Жопа чернозадая, — нежно высказался Тони и вернулся к любимому занятию — ковырянию в железках.

 

 

***

 

Следующую свинью Фьюри подложил лично Стив.

— Это Клинт, я познакомился с ним в фейсбуке, — сообщил он, моргая голубыми глазками и ковыряя пол внушительным ботинком сорок пятого размера. — Он из Айовы. И он хочет в мою команду.

— Да? — неприятно удивился Фьюри. — И что он умеет делать? И вообще, какая нахуй команда?!

— Ну не могу же я шататься по вашей летучей базе просто так. — Стив застенчиво улыбнулся. — Я хочу делать что-то полезное для общества.

— Например? — осторожно уточнил Фьюри.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Я еще не решил. Но Хоукай нам точно пригодится! Он классно стреляет из лука!

— Да неужели, — с иронией отозвался Фьюри. — Оригинально, ничего не скажешь. Боюсь даже предполагать, где он раньше этот талант применял. Что-нибудь добавить хочешь, потенциальный супергерой? — обратился он к мятого вида мужичку, который с интересом разглядывал его кабинет, явно прикидывая, что отсель можно потырить. Тот пожал плечами.

— Ну… еще я крестиком вышивать умею. И делать заказы на Алиэкспресс.

— Феноменально, — только и смог сказать несчастный директор.

 

 

***

 

Двух непохожих близнецов, появившихся на геликарриере невесть откуда, после краткого знакомства Фьюри предпочел в упор не замечать. Блондин делал вид, что он китайский шпион, не понимая при этом ни слова по-китайски; брюнет ходил с таким видом, словно место и все люди принадлежали лично ему, и кидался помидорами в Хоукая. Тот отвечал ему трогательной взаимностью и кидался в него чем придется, чаще всего — недоеденными яблоками. Откуда эти двое брали в таких количествах яблоки и помидоры, Фьюри тоже старался не думать.

И даже не особо расстроился, когда Старк выбил у него «под проект» финансирование и легализацию какого-то доктора без лицензии, потому что тот — его «бро по науке».

В целом, проект «Капитан Америка» потихоньку двигался вперед, и приносил неплохие политические и финансовые дивиденды — вплоть до того момента, как «Капитан Америка» невесть с чего вообразил себя борцом за Добро и Справедливость.

— … и с этого дня ЩИТ берет на себя обязательство всесторонне расследовать действия сенатора Пирса, связанные с недавней поставкой вооружения в Иран и другие страны. — четко произнес «Роджерс», наклонившись к самому микрофону — словно боясь, что его плохо услышат.

— Что, — произнес Фьюри, уронив пончик.

— Ой, бля, — эхом отозвалась его незаменимая помощница Хилл.

На компьютере сам собой включился экран видеосвязи.

— А я говорил! — сатанински хихикая, прожурчал Старк. — Говорил! У меня даже нотариально заверенная видеозапись есть! Черт, что бу-у-удет, что будет! Классно-то как, Ник, а?!

— Уйди, — попросил Фьюри, трогательно пытаясь вызвать диспетчер задач через распальцовку. Компьютер игнорировал все его попытки, бесстрастно воспроизводя на мониторе восхищенную старковскую моську.

— Да если б я только знал, что Роджерс полезет ворошить это осиное гнездо, я бы, ух! — Тони потряс в воздухе кулаком. — А может, мне еще не поздно присоединиться? Возьми меня в ваш мальчиковый клуб, Ни…

Фьюри выстрелил в компьютер и монитор из двух пистолетов сразу, и обессилено распластался на столе.

— Узнаю, кто подбил Роджерса на это, — выебу, — просипел он в столешницу.

— Если агент Романофф, то не получится, — заметила Хилл.

Фьюри подумал, вспомнил Наташу и согласился.

— Но если в этом был виноват перезапуск Сейлор-мун, выебу всю Японию!

 

Спустя полчаса из отдела доставки ему передали огромный ящик, набитый упаковками лимитированного выпуска попкорна со вкусом черники, и налепленным сверху листом бумаги с коряво нацарапанным посланием от Старка: «А я ведь говорил! И был готов!»

 

 

***

 

К тому, что его периодически пытаются убить, Фьюри уже давно привык; но впервые его пытались убить столь нагло, при большом скоплении народа в час пик среди бела дня. Из остальной команды присутствовал только Роджерс, который совершенно не помогал, носясь словно курица в попытках убрать с места событий гражданских; и Старк, который высунув от возбуждения кончик языка, снимал все происходящее на телефон.

Фьюри матерился, но справлялся, благодаря давней привычки не выходить из дома без ножа в кармане, двух беретт за поясом, узи в бардачке и гранатомета в багажнике.

Наконец он более-менее расстрелял всех желающих и находился в процессе набивания морды последнему из них — большому и волосатому, как Тарзан из диснеевского мультика, мужику. Мужик дрался как тигр, справедливо полагая, что в случае проигрыша его ничего хорошего не ждет. И вот, когда Фьюри сбил с него тактическую маску, пнул в живот, и смог дотянуться до маленького пистолета в кобуре на лодыжке, на него с воплем прыгнул Роджерс.

— Не стреляйте, это Баки! — заголосил он.

Фьюри от шока чуть не съездил по роже «герою америки», но сдержался, тоскливо смотря как несостоявшийся «язык» с метеоритной скоростью удаляется с места событий.

— Какого хрена, Роджерс? — с чувством спросил он.

— Хорошая задница, — задумчиво сказал Старк, вылезая из-под машины, и пряча в карман телефон. — Кто такой, к дьяволу, Баки?

— Какого хрена, Старк? — не менее экспрессивно обратился к нему Фьюри. — Почему не помог?

Тот пожал плечами.

— Чемодан с броней не с собой. А связь тут не работает — они привезли с собой качественные глушилки. Да и ладно, ты и сам прекрасно справился! Для твоего возраста ты оказывается очень даже бодр, Никки.

Фьюри одарил его злобным взглядом. Тони только мило улыбнулся и повторил:

— Кто, черт, Баки?

 

 

***

 

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, родился тогда-то и там-то, учился в одной школе с нашим лже-кэпом, бросил колледж, завербовался, был военнопленным, сбежал… — Тони перечитывал чужую биографию: все, что смог нарыть на «Баки» Джарвис. — Далее его путь темен. Комиссовался, колесил по миру в составе нескольких наемничьих отрядов, последнее официально известное место работы — еще одна наемничья контора сомнительной легальности. О! А вот это занятно: один из соучредителей — наш дражайший сенатор.

— Пирс? — уточнил Фьюри.

— Кто же еще. — Тони кивнул. — У этого парня пальцы фактически в каждом околоармейском денежном пирожке, который есть в благословенной Америке. А это еще интереснее: контора является неофициальным ответвлением твоего же агентства, подразделение «Ги».

— Никогда о нем не слышал, — мрачно сказал Фьюри.

— А вот это очень странно, потому что если верить финансовым отчетам, — Тони вывел на передний план голубоватый лист голограммы и движением пальцев увеличил ее в несколько раз, — финансирование этого одела практически равнозначно финансированию остальной части Щита. Фактически, это все выглядит скорее как-то, что Щит является одним из подразделений «Ги», нежели наоборот, если учесть уровни шифрования. И, вишенка на тортике: финансовые потоки «Ги» то и дело пересекаются со счетами сенатора Пирса, в обе стороны.

— Заебись устроился, — отдал должное Фьюри.

— Ага, — согласился Старк. — Теперь лишь бы твой дорогушенька «Кэп» не влез во все это, пока мы не раскрутим это осиное гнездо.

— Мы? — Фьюри приподнял бровь. — Насколько я помню, ты хотел держаться от всей этой затеи подальше. Что изменилось?

Тони загадочно ухмыльнулся.

 

 

***

 

Тони Старк, одетый в броню Железного человека, сидел на корточках на берегу Потомака и задумчиво тыкал длинной палочкой в мокрое мускулистое тело капитана Америки. Тело вяло отбулькивалось, выплевывая в разных пропорциях воду, песок и водоросли вперемешку с матюками.

— Послушай, ты уверен что «Баки» был твоим настоящим другом, а не выдуманным? — задумчиво спросил Старк. — Ну, знаешь, типа ты думал, что он твой друг, а он тебя не замечал и запирал в школьном шкафчике? Это, конечно, отдает изрядным мазохизмом, но кто я такой, чтобы судить чужие увлечения… А какие увлечения, кстати, у Баки? Что он любит, что ненавидит?

Капитан наконец сумел подняться на четвереньки, выплюнул остатки воды и довольно отчетливо послал Старка на хуй. За его спиной величественно катил свои воды Потомак и кинематографично падал и взрывался геликарриер.

 

 

***

 

Вирджиния Поттс была женщиной исключительной деловой смекалки и проблемы решала с эффектностью помидорки-убийцы, то есть не стеснялась делегировать полномочия и в случае неудовлетворительных результатов отправлять проблемы на дно Гудзона.

Поэтому, когда Тони в очередной раз вместо проекта нового двигателя представил ей очередное эссе на тему восхитительности задницы какого-то не то наемника, не то беглого котика — Пеппер затруднялась определить, она с чистой совестью попросила Хэппи найти кого-нибудь разобраться с этим.

Правда, она забыла одну важную вещь: запрос, полученный через вторые руки, не будучи предельно точным — имеет свойства искажаться.

— … какого хрена?! — поинтересовалась она, глядя на тощенькую папку, к которой была прицеплена фотография вихрастого пацана. У пацана были скулы Тони, глаза Тони, и его же способность искать неприятности на свою задницу, если судить по странной тяге бороться с мелкой преступностью, облачившись в какой-то гиковский трикотажный костюм.

— Дык, того, нашел, как и сказано, — доложил стремного вида головорез. — Сами ж просили найти парнишку, которого Старк потерял. И скажу я вам, лучше б он не искал его для чего плохого, все-таки пацан ни ухом ни рылом, кто его папочка. А то, знаете, Дарт Вейдер великий чел, канешн, был, но кончил плохо…

— Не этого! — воскликнула Пеппер. — Этого! — Она, покопавшись в столе, извлекла фотографию Джеймса Барнса.

— А, тады ладно. Тады без вопросов. — Загадочный «решатель проблем» со странным прозвищем «Дэдпул», сосватанный Хэппи, выхватил у нее фотку, бегло глянул на нее и спрятал в карман. — А то педофилия — это плохо! И инцест — тоже плохо! Тыщу баксов я вам скину за путаницу, но не больше! Пока, цыпа! Встретимся через недельку, отщетаюсь! Берегите мальца, дети — цветы жизни!

— Да вам-то какая печаль? — в сердцах бросила Пеппер.

Дэдпул манерно пожал плечами, обернулся уже от двери.

— Дык, как сказать, я, может, всегда хотел найти Кунечку для своего Зойсайта!

— Ебучие анимешники! — прошипела Пеппер ему вслед.

 

 

***

 

Тони Старк готовился в очередной раз заняться невербально-визуальным сексуальным контактом — то есть в очередной раз подрочить, пересматривая плохонькую запись того, как новая любовь и свет его жизни с переменным успехом бьет морду Фьюри. Запись действительно была из рук вон плохая — по кусочкам собранная из нескольких видеорегистраторов полицейских машин, камеры с телефона самого Тони, дальней камеры видеоконтроля над дорожной развязкой и случайно пролетавшего мимо радиоуправляемого дронта (или как та эти мелкие летучие штуки называются?). Но Тони не жаловался — на нескольких кусочках довольно неплохо запечатлелись мощные бедра, не менее мощные плечи и бесстыже обтянутая штанами охуенная задница.

— Итак, проведем подготовительную работу, чтобы не опозорится. — Тони вынул из штанов крепнущий член и отсалютовал ему бокалом с виски. — При первой встрече ты должен быть тих и незаметен как ниндзя, мой маленький, но могучий дружок. А уж потом… О-о-о-о, потом! Посмотри, какая награда тебя ожидает!

— Если только эта «награда» не оторвет твоего «маленького, но могучего», — ехидно заметила неслышно вошедшая Пеппер.

Тони поперхнулся и поспешно подтянул штаны.

— Какого черта, Джарвис?! — прошипел он.

— У мисс Поттс нерегламентированный доступ в ваш дом, мистер Старк, — отозвался Джарвис. — А новых параметров доступа вы не добавляли.

— Да ладно, чего я там не видела. — фыркнула Пеппер. — У меня для тебя две новости, Тони. Хорошая и очень хорошая.

— Такие срочные новости? — недовольно спросил Старк.

— Как посмотреть. С какой начать?

— С хорошей.

— О’кей. Сыщик нашел твоего беглого Барнса в Румынии. Странный парень. Если верить отчетам, почти все время проводит в квартире, при выходе из дома закупается едой. Любит сливы.

Тони удивленно моргнул и подозрительно уставился на Пеппер.

— Это что, какая-то метафора? — спросил он наконец.

Пеппер закатила глаза.

— Нет, Тони, вытащи свой извращенный мозг из сточной канавы хентайных фантазий. Парень просто любит сливы. Чистой, гастрономической любовью.

— Мило, — пробормотал Тони. — Джарвис, поищи в продаже какую-нибудь сливовую плантацию… или как это называется.

— Будет сделано, сэр.

— Ну, а вторая новость? Которая очень хорошая? — Воодушевленный перспективой скорой встречи с неуловимым Барнсом, Тони потер руки и выжидательно уставился на Пеппер. Та широко улыбнулась.

— Помнишь, у тебя 90-м году был короткий роман с Маргарет Паркер, она работала в юридическом отделе?

Тони сморщился, пошевелил губами.

— Помню. Темненькая такая, симпатичная. Но мы без претензий расстались, сейчас-то что вспоминать?

Пеппер улыбнулась еще шире, став похожей на смесь чеширского кота и Милену из Мортал Комбат.

— Поздравляю, у тебя мальчик!

Тони икнул.

 

 

***

 

Старк задумчиво стоял перед дверью в многоквартирном доме в Румынии, сжимая в одной руке букетик маргариток, а в другой — пакет свежекупленных слив. Историческую идилличность момента несколько портили живописно разбросанные по коридору бойцы группы поддержки (Как их там? «Страйк»?), висящая на одной петле дверь и доносящиеся из-за двери странные звуки, напоминающие рев спаривающихся медведей. Не то чтоб Тони знал, как точно спариваются медведи, но ассоциации были именно такие.

Еще немного подумав, Тони переложил букетик в руку к пакету, активировал репульсорную перчатку и осторожно вошел внутрь. Зрелище внутри было то еще: Роджерс и Барнс катались по полу. Барнс громко матерился и пытался одновременно придушить Роджерса и дотянуться до оружия; Роджерс слюнявил Барнсу шею и призывал того «вернуться с ним домой». Вопрос, каким образом Роджерс нашел Барнса аж в Румынии, отпал сам собой, едва Тони заметил сидящую у стены Романофф. Та баюкала сломанную руку и имела вид познавшего дзен монаха, разочаровавшегося во всем человечестве. Выразив свое разочарование в умственных способностях шпионки непередаваемой гримасой, Тони обошел перевернутое кресло и слегка покашлял.

— Барнс, тебе помочь? — осведомился он, стараясь перекрыть голосом шум борьбы, и при этом не сорваться на вопль.

— А ты кто, на хрен, такой? — грубо отозвался беглый котик.

— Тони Старк, — представился Тони Старк. — Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп. С другим, маленьким Тони я познакомлю тебя позже, если повезет.

У Барнса глаза полезли на лоб, и явно не от хватки Роджерса.

— Ну ты и наглый, — просипел он.

— Не наглый, а прямолинейный, — уточнил Тони. — Здорово экономит время. Так помочь тебе?

— Сам справлюсь. — Барнс сумел, наконец, извернуться и ухватить Роджерса в удушающий захват. Ногами.

— Интересные у вас дружеские обнимашки, — дипломатично заметил Тони. — Школьная традиция? Трогательная детская привычка времен детского сада?

— Заебал, — кратко ответил Барнс. Легкомысленное прозвище «Баки» этому небритому верзиле шло как собаке пятая нога.

— Эй, я еще даже не начинал! — возмутился Тони.

— Да не ты, а этот. — Барнс наконец спихнул с себя придушенного до потери сознания Капитана, поднялся на ноги отряхнулся. — Разок спас его в детстве от хулиганов, так прилип как банный лист.

— Я бы тоже прилип, — признался Тони, облизывая фигуру Барнса взглядом. — Можно пригласить тебя на чашку кофе и тарелку стейков, или что ты там предпочитаешь? Кстати… Это что у тебя, металлическая рука? В личном деле ничего про это не было.

— Протез. — Барнс оглядел его оценивающим взглядом и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям. — Сожрать готов что угодно, лишь бы подальше от этого малохольного. — Он слегка ткнул Роджерса ногой под ребра. — А насчет маленького Тони… До третьего свидания — ни-ни, а там посмотрим.

Тони одобрительно хмыкнул, вручил Барнсу пакет со сливами, букетик, и джентльменским жестом предложил оттопыренный локоть.

— Могу я сопроводить вас в мой личный самолет, милый юноша? — кокетливо предложил он.

Барнс хмыкнул, сунул букет подмышку, закинул в рот сливу, показал фак Романофф и без возражений взял Тони под руку.

 

 

***

 

Первое свидание у них получилось не очень. То есть, сначала все было хорошо — Барнс по-сибаритски отмокал поочередно в бане, бассейне и джакузи, пока Тони сноровисто выгружал и сервировал заказанные в ресторане вкусняшки. Барнс его старания оценил тихим хмыком, за милую душу умял два стейка, итальянскую лепешку с помидорами черри и моцареллой, выдул бутылку дорого вина, словно воду, и благосклонно позволил утащить себя в спальню. Стыдливую девственницу тоже изображать не стал, споро скинул одолженный халат, и вольготно развалился среди подушек. Тони не торопился — медленно стягивал свою одежду, стараясь показать, кто тут хозяин положения, и мысленно прикидывал, что одарить своим вниманием первым делом: крепкую шею, охуенную грудь, гладкую и мускулистую; или все-таки такой интересный, ни на что не похожий протез?

Размышления так ничем и не закончились — сверху что-то заршуршало, матернулось, и перед ошарашенным Тони на пол свалился перемазанный пылью агент Бартон в обнимку с мешком. Тони посмотрел на Бартона, на сломанный короб вентиляции, на Барнса, который хладнокровно упирал в затылок Бартона глоком — и откуда только достал?! И выразил общее непонимание ситуации всеобъемлющим: «Какого хера?!»

Из мешка печально сыпалось столовое серебро.

 

 

***

 

Ко второму свиданию Тони подошел со всей основательностью человека, не желающего повторения предыдущей неудачи (полного и абсолютного провала, ага). Комнаты были со всей тщательностью обследованы на жучки. Отбрыкивающийся Бартон был схвачен подкупленной Романофф, скручен и засунут в шкаф с коробкой пиццы и чьим-то краденным айпадом. Однако и это не помогло — Барнс позвонил и сообщил, что около его башни под видом курьера пиццерии опять трется Роджерс, и он туда не пойдет. Ну разве что Тони хочет устроить скачки с препятствиями и перманентным мордобоем посреди Манхэттена.

Тони не хотел, и пришлось ему, прихватив винишко, тащиться по названному Барнсом адресу все в ту же Румынию. Романофф увязалась следом — то ли из чисто женского любопытства, то ли по каким-то своим шпионским причинам.

В комнате точно остались еще жучки Фьюри, кроме тех девяти, которые Тони нашел и обезвредил. И тех пятнадцати, которые после него нашла и обезвредила Романофф. И того, на который Барнс сел, когда они, сметя со стола вазу с сухими цветами, устраивались поудобнее. И за окном наверняка пристроился с биноклем Роджерс — или скоро пристроится, потому что он хуже ищейки, честное слово. Но Тони как-то немного не до того.

— Если что, я буду за соседней дверью, — сказала Романофф, надевая наушники и врубая музыку так, что даже через полкомнаты слышно.

— Ага-ага, — помахал ей Тони, мечтая, чтобы она уже ушла, оставив его наедине с широко расставленными ногами Барнса.

— Будете трахаться, делайте это на диване, его все равно пора сжечь, — посоветовала Романофф и наконец вышла.

— Жуткая, — одобрительно сказал Барнс, все еще глядя на закрывшуюся за ее спиной дверь, и Тони счел это возмутительным. В конце концов он сидит тут прямо перед ним, чуть не упираясь носом ему в пах, а Барнс смотрит не на него, такого красивого и с искусанными губами — да, Тони нервничал, потому что это какая-то задрипанная конспиративная квартира у черта на куличках, а не родная башня в Нью-Йорке, а Тони, если честно, не привык ходить на свидания по конспиративным квартирам.

Да похрен. Тони широким жестом положил ладонь на обтянутое черной тканью колено Барнса, и тот наконец повернулся к нему.

— Не знаю, как насчет дивана, но если ты немного привстанешь, мне будет проще слушать, как прошел твой день.

— Это как-то связано с тем, что тогда твой рот будет занят и ты перестанешь трепаться? — уточнил Барнс.

— Ты мне все больше и больше нравишься. Не только отличная задница, но еще и понятливый.

Барнс хмыкнул, явно польщенный.

— Ты забыл мою неземную красоту.

— Я ее еще не видел, — напомнил Тони и потянулся расстегнуть на нем ремень.

Стол пришлось немного подвинуть, потому что когда Тони забрался на диван с ногами, пах Барнса оказался слишком далеко. Тони даже справился самостоятельно — вид натягивающего штанину члена придавал сил. Он даже успел справиться с тугой пряжкой барнсова ремня, когда зазвонил отключенный полчаса назад телефон.

— Твою мать! — поприветствовал Тони, не вглядываясь, кто это такой наглый.

— Старк, — начал смутно знакомый голос со смутно знакомым акцентом, — если Зимний солдат не заступит на смену вовремя, Ваканда объявит вам войну.

— Привет, твое величество. Тебе не говорили, что невежливо звонить приватизатору мира во всем мире во время свидания?

Ваканда была очень странной страной, много лет сидевшей в шкафу, и лишь недавно начавшей из него выглядывать. Подумать только: там до сих пор был общинно-племенной строй, выдаваемый за монархию. Короли из нынешнего главенствующего племени поклонялись кошкам и обряжались в соответствующий фуррисьют. Ах да, еще в Ваканде была гора вибрания. Натурально — целая гора.

— Надеюсь, не прервал ничего серьезного, — извинился Т’Чалла, и Тони представил, как он прижимает ушки своей кошачьей маски, и сбросил вызов.

— Что еще за Зимний, блядь, солдат? — спросил Тони у заметно опавшего богатства, все еще по какому-то недоразумению стрятанному штанами.

— Должность такая, — пояснил Барнс. — Ночная вахта в королевском носорожнике.

Тони открыл было рот, чтобы уточнить, что это за носорожник такой, и закрыл, полный подозрений, что если они протреплются до вечера, первой целью вакандских ракет станет его любимая башня.

— Так. Ладно. На чем нас прервали?

— Ты собирался мне отсосать.

— Точно!

На этот раз телефон зазвонил, когда Тони уже облизывался, разглядывая задорно торчащий вверх жаждущий его внимания член.

— Да вы издеваетесь! — воскликнул Тони, блокируя все к хуям. — Джарвис, если еще хоть один…

— Джарвис больше не работает на территории Евразии, — ответил ехидный женский голос.

— Пятница, — прорычал Тони. — Отключу!

— Ну хоть высплюсь, — тяжко вздохнула та, успешно копируя интонации Пеппер. — Высшая защита включена, приятного дня, босс.

Тони поднял взгляд. Барнс потрясенно пялился на него.

— Что?

— Ты отложил все дела ради того, чтобы потрахаться в маленькой душной комнатенке на краю мира?

— Я отложил все дела ради охуенного мужика, который согласился ходить со мной на свидания. И ради вот этого красавца. — Тони многозначительно ткнул пальцем в член Барнса, опустившийся на бедро за время короткого разговора с Пятницей.

— Охуеть, — выдохнул Барнс, почувствовав на члене губы Тони. Что и говорить, губами Тони мог далеко не только трепаться и выражать различные эмоции, чаще, конечно, презрение и превосходство.

Стол снова скрипнул, елозя ножками по полу. Снизу постучали. Судя по множественному звуку — перевернутым стулом.

— Так, — немного хрипло сказал Тони, отрываясь от своего занятия, — давай-ка и впрямь на диван.

Еще пару раз скрипнув столом и бухнув раскладывающимся диваном, они наконец нормально устроились, попутно избавив Барнса от всей одежды, кроме протеза — новенького, с вибраниумными вставками, у Тони руки чесались в него забраться — и Тони устроился над ним, целуя, вылизывая и выделывая руками всякие интересные штуки, которые подсмотрел в тайском массажном салоне.

— Господи-боже! — наконец выкрикнул Барнс, и Тони поспешно отстранился, чтобы выдать одну из любимых шуток, но не успел, потому что Барнс поднял его на вытянутых руках, уперевшись ладонями в грудь и живот, немного развернул и уложил на себя. — Иди сюда, — сказал он, притягивая Тони в поцелуй и пачкая ему штаны, которые стоили как вся эта халупа целиком: вместе с соседями и за исключением Романофф за стенкой.

Впрочем, от того, как горячо Барнс о него терся, Тони пачкал эти штаны разве что чуть меньше, только изнутри.

— Я был как всегда великолепен? — намекнул Тони, вернув себе право дышать и говорить.

— Ты когда-нибудь перестаешь хвастаться?

Тони подумал.

— Когда меня незаслуженно хвалят.

— Какой интересный способ сказать «никогда», — ухмыльнулся Барнс. — Нам надо в ванную.

— Чем дольше тебя знаю, тем сильнее люблю, — сознался совершенно очарованный Тони, поднимаясь и подавая руку Барнсу. Тот вскочил и опять полез целоваться. За окном раздался звук, будто с дерева упало что-то крупное и мягкое, весом около полутора центнеров.

— Вообще-то мне бы не мешало сначала кончить, — сказал Тони, расстегивая на себе штаны.

— Вообще-то это только второе свидание, — нагло ответил Барнс.

— Ну ты мудак!

— Еще какой.

На подземной базе между Нью-Йорком и Вашингтоном Ник Фьюри расхохотался так, что чуть не подавился попкорном.


End file.
